


Secluded

by Alexwritesfics



Series: Alex's Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, One-Shot, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas aches to be alone with his beloved, and reflects on the secretive life they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secluded

**Author's Note:**

> So, the drabble challenge - give me a word and I'll try to create a drabble of 300 words or less. The title of this was sent into me by Blue x Enjoy!
> 
> P.S I'm my usual soppy self. This is so corny omg

Thomas sometimes wondered if it was worth it in the end. The Abbey's walls were suffocating, watchful eyes gazing upon what he had with Andrew and picking it apart. Thomas could tell from the way they all kept their eyes down at mealtimes; flinched when Thomas and Andy shared a joke. There'd been warnings for Thomas to keep well away, and for Andy to keep himself safe from Thomas' clutches.

But when they were alone.

_Oh, when they were alone..._

Thomas would shut the door or find an alley or do anything so they could finally be alone together, and then Andy would be the one to clutch Thomas tight. Touch was valued beyond compare in their bizarre world of restraint and stiff upper lips. There was nothing remotely sordid or wrong about the way Thomas felt in Andy's arms or Andy's gentle cries as he and Thomas made love.

Making love was something pure.

They'd often like to take it slower, to savour the feeling, but time was of the essence in a house full of talking walls. Thomas enjoyed the closeness all the same. There'd always be stars in Andy's eyes as they both prepared to tumble into bliss, and Thomas wanted to count them all. If only they had time.

But time to be in secluded places was scarce. A sacred luxury, a joyful rarity.

They were not foul when they were together.

When they were together, that was when Thomas knew it was worth it in the end.

Because Andy was always worth the wait. Lord knows Thomas had waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading x


End file.
